


I Dare You

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Seth are best friends, and decide to go out for drinks with some of the others on the roster. After a few drinks, the girls dare you to give him a lap dance. It turns into just hot, dirty grinding, and Seth has to take you back to his room.





	I Dare You

“I dare you to give Seth a lap dance,” Nia said, grinning evilly over the rim of her glass.

“Um, no thanks,” I laughed, rolling my eyes at her.

“You scared?” Nia asked.

“No,” I scoffed, looking over my shoulder to see Seth still at the bar, waiting for our drinks. “I just don’t want to give my best friend a lap dance, is all.” I turned back to Nia, who was sharing a knowing glance with Dana.

“I double dog dare you,” Dana said.

“Oh my god, are we in middle school?” I laughed, shaking my head at her. “No.”

“Triple. Dog. Dare you,” Nia countered, one eyebrow raised.

My eye twitched. The triple dog dare. The one thing able to get me to do almost anything. And Nia was trying to utilize it. To buy myself some time, I asked, “Why do you guys want me to give him a lap dance so bad?”

“Trying to get the two of you to act on your feelings for each other. It’s exhausting to watch you two side step each other constantly,” Dana explained.

“And don’t think we didn’t notice you changing the subject. So. Triple dog dare, you take it?” Nia added quickly.

I sighed, shooting another look over my shoulder. Seth had just grabbed our two drinks, nodding at the bartender before starting back to the table. “Fine,” I told the girls, facing them once more. “But when he freaks out and leaves, it’s all your fault.”

“Great,” Nia replied, shooting a knowing smile at Dana. And then Seth appeared, handing me my drink. I grabbed it from him, thanking him, and trying to focus on anything other than the smile he gave in return.

=========================

There’s a line between being happily tipsy and being outright drunk. I was toeing that line dangerously. The warmth of being deliciously tipsy flooded my body, making it much easier to finally decide to act on that dare from before. After all, you can’t ignore a triple dog dare. That just sets you up for a lifetime of ridicule.

I looked over at Seth from where I sat at the bar. He was chattering with the girls, smile lighting up his face. He was so attractive, and he knew it, could tell that he ensnared the attention of every woman within a five mile radius every time he showed up anywhere. But he never seemed to catch onto the fact that he held my attention constantly.

I would change that tonight.

Sliding off the barstool, I smoothed out the fabric of my dress before heading across the bar to the table my friends all sat at. The girls all looked up at me as I approached them, smiles on their faces.

Dana was the first to speak up when I joined them all at the table, shooting a look at me. “Hey, Seth?” she asked, getting his attention. When he turned to her, she continued. “If someone were to double dog dare you to do something, you’d do it, right?”

“I mean, probably,” he shrugged, taking a sip from his drink. “Why?”

“We may or may not have presented our friend here,” Nia interjected, motioning to me, “with a dare.”

“What is it?” Seth asked me, smile playing on his lips.

“It’s much easier if I just show you,” I explained, standing in front of his chair.

“Alright. I’m ready to see it,” he said, gesturing for me to go ahead.

I took a deep breath, looking over at Dana and Nia one last time, before swinging my legs over Seth’s to straddle him. His eyes widened, mouth falling open in surprise as I draped my arms around his neck, settling myself into his lap. I heard Nia and Dana laughing off to the side as I started moving tentatively in Seth’s lap, my hips moving to the beat of the song thumping through the loudspeakers.

As the song went on, both Seth and I got more comfortable with what was happening. My movements were flowing together with Seth’s hands settled on my hips, encouraging me to move a little bit more, directing my hips towards his. I tried to keep pace with the music playing, but found it impossible to do so when Seth’s grip tightened on my hips, grinding up into me. I shot a glance over my shoulder to see that Nia and Dana were no longer paying attention to me and Seth before tentatively grinding my hips down onto his in return.

“Fuck,” Seth groaned, throwing his head back in the chair. I took that as an invitation, grinding down even harder against him. Seth’s hands were digging into my flesh, holding me close as he ground his hips against mine in return. Distantly, I became aware that the song changed, but it didn’t quite register, my only concern the feeling of Seth under me, his hands gripping my hips.

Finally, Seth halted my movements, holding me flush against him, hips rolling against mine. I shuddered, burying my face in his neck as he ground hard up into me. I became acutely aware of his erection brushing against my inner thigh and I whined, shifting in his lap to gain better friction.

At that, Seth stopped abruptly, moving me off his lap and standing up in one fluid motion. He didn’t say a single thing as he led me out of the bar, ignoring the fact that Nia and Dana were looking after us with their jaws dropped. I followed him out of the bar, across the lobby of our hotel, and into the elevator.

“Were you trying to kill me out there?” he asked, pressing me against the wall of the elevator after the door closed. His lips ghosted over the skin on my neck, just barely brushing my skin.

“Excuse me? You were the one trying to kill me,” I corrected, sighing contentedly when his lips finally connected with the sensitive skin of my neck. He trailed kisses along the curve of my neck and down to my shoulder before I continued. “You’re the one who started grinding against me.”

I felt Seth’s lips curl up into a smile, mouth still pressed against my shoulder. “Like this?” He moved his mouth from my shoulder, eyes focused on my face as he pulled my hips into his, grinding our hips together.

“God, yes,” I breathed, reciprocating his movements.

He opened his mouth to say something else, hands tightening on my hips, when the elevator doors slid open. I hadn’t even been aware of when the elevator started moving, completely wrapped up in Seth, that I was shocked when I noticed we had reached our floor.

“Come on, baby,” Seth whispered in my ear, pressing another kiss to my neck before leading me out of the elevator. My hand was encased in his, fingers woven together as he made his way down the hallways, stopping abruptly outside of his door. His free hand fumbled with the lock on the door, his other pulling me even closer into him.

When the door finally opened, Seth ushered me inside, the door closing quickly behind us. Before I could say anything, Seth’s lips were crushed against mine and we were moving across the room, headed for the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands settling on the zipper of my dress, unzipping it right before we reached the bed. Seth’s eyes darkened as my dress fell around my feet, a low growl coming from his throat. His hands were once more against my skin, gripping onto my hips as I arched into him, pressing my lips to his again.

Suddenly, his grip on my hips tightened and he pulled my hips into his, grinding against me. I could feel how hard he was, barely concealed inside his jeans, and I moaned out, moving against him in return.

“Seth, please,” I moaned, hands fisting in the material of his shirt. He didn’t stop moving his hips, grinding into me, instead just smirking at me.

“Please what?” he asked, fingers playing with the waistband of my underwear as his grip tightened even further on my hips.

“Seth,” I whined, gasping when he pulled me into him harder, the material of his jeans providing just the right amount of friction. I tugged at his shirt desperately, convincing him to take his hands off of me for just long enough to remove it, throwing it somewhere behind him. And then I was on him, pressed impossibly close to him to kiss him again. His lips moved effortlessly against mine, teeth nipping lightly at my bottom lip. I busied my hands with the button on his jeans, unfastening them quickly. Seth broke the kiss as my hand made contact with his dick, stroking him slowly.

There was something akin to a growl that escaped his lips as he pulled me away from him, ripping my underwear down my legs and coaxing me to lie back on the bed. He stepped out of his jeans, crawling onto the bed over me, fingers dancing across my skin. His movements were slow, fingers lazily tracing shapes on my sides while he trailed kisses along my collar bone. He obviously wasn’t in a hurry.

But I didn’t have the patience he did.

I pushed on his shoulder, managing to roll us over, laughing at the shocked look on Seth’s face. I settled myself back on his hips, rolling my hips against his. The head of his dick brushed against my clit as I moved and I moaned, hands settling themselves on his chest.

“Tease,” he gasped out, hands reaching for my waist.

“There’s no teasing here,” I assured him with a smile, finally lifting my hips so I could sink down onto his length. A whimper escaped my lips when our hips were flush against each other, making me feel impossibly full.

I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling, before I finally started moving. I circled my hips, adjusting the angle before finally moving up and down his length, Seth’s hands helping my movements along. Seth thrust helplessly into me as I rode him, body arching into him.

“Seth,” I breathed, moving even faster. I could feel myself on the edge, knew I was close to coming undone around him.

“I know,” he replied, moving one of his hands down to my clit. His thumb pressed against my clit, rubbing against me. It was all I needed, my hips jerking as I came with a cry of his name.

And suddenly I was on my back under Seth, his thrusts getting impossibly faster until his hips stuttered and he was coming. Our lips were connected in a sloppy kiss, all his noises muffled by the kiss. My legs were shaking as he pulled out of me, pressing one more kiss to my lips before falling to the bed beside me.

It was quiet for a moment before Seth finally spoke up. “A double dog dare, huh?”

“They were tired of me not making a move,” I explained sheepishly.

“Remind me to thank them later.”


End file.
